


Double Act

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on season 1, episode 9, 'The Man of Steel Bars'. Instead of pretending to have Superman stay at his own apartment, Clark winds up staying at Lois' place. The two grow closer during their time together, but it's becoming more and more difficult for Clark to maintain his double act and keep Lois in the dark about his true identity. Clois!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: It was my birthday yesterday :D Now I FINALLY own Lois & Clark season 1 on DVD! My love for it is re-kindled. I really wanted to write fanfic, and episode 9 is definitely my favourite, so here we are. You may recognise copious amounts of dialogue from that episode, but the story gets more original from here on out, though I'm hoping to tie certain scenes back into the episode as I go along. Enjoy :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Lois & Clark_, except for in the DVD sense. And then only the first season.

**Angela**

“All right, people, sit down. Sit _down_.” Judge Angela Diggs commanded instant attention as she strode into the room. The courtroom was seated, and so was Angela, banging her gavel once for good measure. She rifled through her papers, glancing at the charges, and looked over at the man clad in primary colours and confined awkwardly behind the defendant’s table. Even for the second time, it was still so odd to see Superman indoors like this, and in a courtroom no less – in the place of so many criminals that he had helped to bring to justice – instead of outdoors, flying around above the city, swooping in to save the day. In her view it was downright wrong, but her job was to remain as impartial as possible at all times. Ridiculous as it seemed, he _had_ broken the law. “Superman?”

Superman immediately rose. “Your honour?”

“The charge here is contempt of court. How do you plead?”

“Court is not something I’m contemptuous of, your honour. I have vowed to fight for truth and justice.” The response earned him a slightly withering glance from Patricia behind the prosecutor’s desk; but corny as the words were, if anyone could make them sound impressive, it was Superman, and it was clear that he spoke from the heart. Angela smiled slightly as she told him,

“All I’m looking for is a ‘guilty’ or ‘not guilty’.”

“Not guilty.” Behind Superman, various members of the public called out their approval.

“So recorded. I’m entertaining bail requests.” Patricia nodded once in agreement.

“I’d like to be released on my own recognisance,” said Superman. For an alien who had supposedly only arrived on the planet a few months ago, he sure seemed to know a lot about how the law worked, Angela noticed. Maybe that was how he spent his time when he wasn’t out saving people, reading up on everything to do with Earth. A man with super-speed could get through a lot of books.

 _“Objection-”_ Patricia stood up, and as she did so, knocked her coffee cup to the floor. Superman reflexively rose into the air to avoid it, and the court ooooh-ed, impressed at this up-close display of his powers. Superman looked sheepishly at her as he hovered in mid-air; Angela sighed and felt a headache beginning to form. Telling Superman to stop using his powers was like telling a cheetah not to run fast: he was just doing what came naturally. And yet somehow, she was expected to find a solution to this whole absurd mess.

“He’s an _obvious_ flight risk,” said Patricia, and the pun was not lost on anyone present. People clapped as Superman gently landed, hands resting on his hips as he smiled apologetically.

“What on _earth_ am I supposed to do with him?” Angela asked the courtroom at large.

“Ah- Your honour-” A portly man with a gruff voice who had been sitting in the second row got to his feet. Angela would have recognised him even without the introduction that followed. “Perry White, _Daily Planet_. Uh, we’ve been covering Superman ever since he arrived in Metropolis, and he’s always conducted himself with absolute integrity, decency and honesty.”

“So you’re willing to vouch for him, is that it?” said Angela.

“Oh, well, absolutely,” said Mr. White with a smile.

Well, if he was so keen on Superman, then he could have him. Angela banged her gavel. “Sold.”

Mr. White looked confused, caught off-balance. “…What?”

“He’s yours. The _Daily Planet_ is now responsible for the whereabouts of Superman – you try it for a while. And no superpowers, _period_.” She looked pointedly at Superman as she said this. She didn’t want to find herself back in this courtroom yet again, dealing with more trumped-up charges. “Is that clear?”

“Completely,” said Superman guiltily.

Angela banged the gavel to signal that they were finished. On command, the courtroom rose and began to file out, leaving Superman to accompany Perry White and his star reporter, Lois Lane, back to the _Daily Planet_ after they’d paid his bail.

 

 **Clark**

They took a taxi back to the _Planet_ in order to avoid being accosted by hundreds of curious onlookers and reporters eager for a scoop. The ride was as awkward as Clark had expected. He stared out of the window to avoid Lois’ lovestruck glances – not that he didn’t appreciate those, but it wasn’t the place for a romantic moment with Perry sitting between them, and in any case he was too busy worrying about how he was going to keep up his already-difficult double life with both Clark and Superman expected to be in the same building at the same time. Fortunately, Perry had other things on his mind besides wondering about where one of his reporters had suddenly disappeared to. As they rode the lift up to the newsroom, Perry looked at Clark and said, “Son, why don’t you come into my office and we can have a talk.”

 _Oh boy,_ thought Clark, _let me guess – another Elvis speech._ He walked through the newsroom, smiling in response to the astonished glances directed his way and wishing that invisibility was one of his powers. It was a shame that all of Alan Morris’ UV technology had been destroyed.

Lois made as if to follow them into Perry’s office, but Perry gave her a pointed look and said, “Don’t you have a piece to write about what just went down in the courtroom?”

“Sure thing, Perry,” she said reluctantly, swerving off towards her own desk. She sat down at her computer, but her eyes followed Clark until he disappeared into Perry’s office.

Perry set down behind his desk and regarded Clark seriously. Clark had never been this close to Perry as Superman for so long before, and he was amazed that his disguise (or lack thereof) was holding up so well in front of an old newshound like Perry. But he chose not to think too much into it, and concentrated on projecting the air of confidence that he so conspicuously lacked as Clark.

“Son, I have a few words of advice for you from someone who knows what it’s like to be famous. Oh, now I don’t mean me, though I am the editor of the world’s best newspaper – no, I’m talking about Elvis Presley. I don’t think there’s a person who can’t learn somethin’ from him. Y’see, back in 1956…”

Ten minutes later, Clark was still standing listening to what practically amounted to a blow-by-blow biography of Elvis’ life. He wondered whether Perry had ever thought about writing one.

“Y’see son, Elvis was a law-abiding citizen himself – oh well now, sure he had a brush or two on the wrong side in his later years, but for the most part, his heart was in the right place just like yours. The problem was that he was famous. And famous people are targets this day and age – but well, I don’t need to tell you that, do I?”

Clark waited for a second, unsure whether it was a rhetorical question or a real question, but the Chief had finally paused and was waiting for an answer. “…No, you don’t need to tell me,” he replied ruefully.

“And of course you know, President Nickson considered making Elvis an honourary FBI agent.” Perry switched to what Clark thought was meant to be an impression of Nickson. “Uh, uh, am I making myself ‘perfectly clear’?”

He wasn’t really, but at that moment the door opened and Lois walked in. “Chief, I hate to interrupt, but I really need you to look at my copy.”

Perry got up from his chair, fingers still frozen in quote marks either side of his head. “Lois, can’t you see I’m in the middle of something here?”

“It’s important!”

“Mr. White, please,” Clark cut in, “go ahead. You should act like I’m not even here.” _Chance would be a fine thing._

“Well, all right son, you might as well see how we run a world-class newspaper.” Perry smiled as he took Lois’ copy from her, but he was soon frowning as he read through it. “What the Sam Hill is this?”

“It’s my take.”

“Well here’s my take: you’re too close to this story!”

“It’s the truth!” Lois insisted.

“Well no offence son, but I can’t run a puff piece like this even if it is about you!” As Perry was talking, a set of long, manicured nails tapped on the door and Cat sashayed in. Clark had been relieved not to see her in the newsroom when they first came in, but she’d obviously returned from whatever she’d been doing, instantly found out the latest gossip, and had now come to check it out for herself.

“Well _hello_ ,” said Cat in her most sultry tone, standing uncomfortably close to Clark.

“…Hello,” Clark said, striving to be polite. As uncomfortable as Cat made him normally, it was worse now that he had nowhere to escape to – no co-worker relationship to hide behind and no work to busy himself with. He turned his attention back to the Chief, but Cat continued to stare at him. Lois was still arguing about her article.

“Run it on the op Ed page.”

“I need something for the front page,” Perry said firmly, handing her copy back. Lois snatched it from him.

“Do we have to argue about this in front of Superman?” she pleaded, her teeth clenched as if she were trying to keep Clark from hearing what she said, though it wasn’t much good when he had super-hearing anyway.

“Yes we do. Or you could recognise my wisdom and experience and _authority_ and give in,” said Perry. Cat was now leaning even closer to Clark and inhaling, which was downright disturbing. Lois stomped back to Clark’s side and opened her mouth to argue again.

“Hold that thought,” Perry told her, “while I square Superman away. You got a place to stay tonight, son?”

Both women immediately gasped. “He can stay with me!” they volunteered in unison, Cat taking hold of Clark’s arm possessively. Lois walked towards her, placing herself between Cat and Clark in a very clear display of body language.

“Don’t you think all the _mirrors_ above the bed would keep him awake?”

Cat laughed. “Count on it.”

Infuriated, Lois turned back to Perry. “Perry, did you hear that? You can’t possibly hand Superman over to her! She is so _unprofessional_!”

Perry opened his mouth to respond, but Cat spoke over him. “Now Lois, just because you’ve got the hots for Superman doesn’t give you exclusive rights to him.” She took hold of Clark’s arm again. Clark wondered if they’d forgotten that he had a brain and voice of his own.

“I do _not_ have the-”

“And anyway,” Cat interrupted, “my apartment is far bigger than yours, Lois, with plenty of room for two.” She dropped her voice to a stage whisper. “Especially in bed.” She winked at Clark.

For a moment Lois appeared speechless with rage, but as ever, it didn’t take her long to think of a comeback. “Oh yeah? I’m surprised there’s ever any room in your bed, Cat, seeing how it’s occupied by a different _man_ every night.”

“Oh, but I would _always_ make room for Superman,” Cat said with another wink.

Clark felt that he needed to put a stop to this somehow or they would bicker for the rest of the day. “Listen, I really don’t want to impose on anyone-”

“You’re not imposing!” Lois immediately cried, whilst Cat ran a hand up his arm.

“Oh, don’t worry, it would be my _pleasure._ And yours too, of course.”

“Look, will the three of you come to a decision and get the hell out of my office?” said Perry impatiently. “Look, son, I know it’s hard, but you gotta make a choice between one of these two lovely ladies. Now, when Elvis-”

“I’ll stay with Lois,” Clark hastily interrupted him.

“Yesssss!” Lois cheered, grinning widely. “In your _face_ , Cat Grant!”

Cat ignored her. “When you get bored with the schoolgirl,” she said, stroking a finger along Clark’s cheek – he suppressed a shudder – “come to my place and I’ll show you what a _real_ woman can do.” And with that, she turned and sauntered out.

“All right, now get the hell outta here, you two,” said Perry. Grinning delightedly, Lois seized Clark by the hand and pulled him out of the office.

Clark wondered what on earth he had got himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lois**

As soon as Lois and Superman returned to her desk, they were accosted by Jimmy.

“Hey, Superman, wow – Jimmy Olsen, _huge fan_ ,” he gushed, grinning and holding out his hand. Lois rolled her eyes, but it wasn’t like she could say anything. Superman tended to turn everyone into a blushing schoolgirl or schoolboy. He was just so amazing – his heroic presence, piercing eyes, muscular stature… not to mention all the things he stood for, like truth, justice, and hope. Lois read back through her article again and noticed that a few of those phrases had slipped into her descriptions of the court case. In fact, she’d used ‘heroic’ three times. Okay, so maybe she did need to rewrite some of it.

“I’ve seen your pictures of me in the paper,” Superman was saying to Jimmy. “They’re really good.”

“You saw those?” Jimmy said with another grin. “Thanks, I guess they could’ve been better though, I mean, the Chief didn’t think they were great, but you do move pretty fast. And hey-” he raised the camera that was around his neck, “why don’t we get some good close-ups now while you’re standing still?”

“Oh, okay, um… where do you want me?” Superman asked, sounding a little uncertain.

“Just over there…”

In the middle of editing her article, Lois couldn’t resist peering sideways at Superman’s face as he posed for Jimmy. She’d never seen him less than 100% confident before, but the way he was acting, it was almost as if he was… camera-shy? Surely not.

“That’s really cool, thanks,” said Jimmy, snapping another picture. He was acting like a complete fanboy, and seemed to have totally forgotten that there were much more important things to be doing than taking pictures, such as say, proving Superman’s innocence.

“Jimmy!”

He looked over at her. “What? I’m getting some good shots here.”

“Don’t you have something _else_ to be working on? Something a lot more important?”

“Oh right, yeah, the map!” Jimmy remembered. “Better get back to that.”

He pulled out the partially-completed map and a stack of reports detailing Superman’s activities since he arrived in Metropolis. Superman watched curiously, scanning the map. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked.

“Yup, you’re looking at a complete and exhaustive map of all the super feats you’ve done since you got here,” Jimmy said, not without pride. “It’s a theory Lois came up with – she wants to compare them to the locations of the heat spots and see if the two match up.”

Lois saw Superman’s eyebrows rise, impressed at the idea, and she congratulated herself on her own ingenuity.

“Hey, I don’t suppose you could help me out with this, could ya?” Jimmy asked Superman. “It’d save me going through all this paperwork if I could get it from the guy himself – how good is your memory?”

“Pretty near perfect, actually,” Superman said.

For the rest of the afternoon, he and Jimmy worked on the map of his super-activities, and after three revisions, Lois finally managed to produce an article that Perry would accept for the front page. At one point, she heard a siren wailing in the street below, and looked over at Superman in time to see a pained expression cross his face. He could probably hear every emergency that was going on in the city, every cry for help, and to not be able to do a thing about it must have been torture for him. Not to mention that so many people who needed saving would have to try and cope in his absence. The sooner they cleared up this nonsense about his powers causing a heatwave, the better.

 

Lois stayed at work late in the hopes that there would be fewer nosy pedestrians around when she and Superman walked home, but there were only so many pointless tasks she could find to do, and at six thirty she finally called it a day. Hopefully they’d missed the rush, at least. She looked over at Superman, who was checking over the map that he and Jimmy had charted for any mistakes. It looked like it was all but done. “You, er, ready to head home?” she asked him.

“Of course,” he said, and smiled at her, making her heart flutter wildly.

“Here, it looks like CK left his jacket behind,” said Jimmy, taking a jacket off the back of Clark’s chair and throwing it to Superman, who caught it one-handed. “Put it on and people won’t notice the suit so much,” he advised.

“Thank you,” said Superman, donning the coat. Lois couldn’t help but stare. She’d never seen Superman wearing anything but his suit before. He looked so _normal_ – and oddly like Clark, too, even with just the jacket.

He noticed her staring. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no,” she said, smiling. “It, um, it fits you pretty well.”

“I’ll catch you two tomorrow,” Jimmy said, raising a hand in farewell.

Lois would have liked to make sparkling, witty conversation on the way home, but she was too busy thinking about what it would be like to have Superman staying in her apartment, sleeping on her couch – washing in her shower. She had to quickly drag her mind away from that idea before she started to picture it and got completely distracted. What could they eat? A home-cooked meal would do him good after everything he’d been through, and pasta salad was the only thing she could make that didn’t have chocolate in it, so pasta salad it was. Wait, did Superman even eat? The thought stopped her in her tracks.

“Lois?” Superman asked, stopping a few paces ahead of her. “We are going the right way, aren’t we? I think we… turn right up ahead here?”

“I’m surprised you know the way at ground level,” she said, catching up and smiling at him. They began walking again.

“Well, I have a pretty good eye for where things are in the city.”

“Of course, you must be able to navigate Metropolis blindfolded by now. Except that a blindfold would be no good anyway because of your X-ray vision.” Lois realised she was babbling and tried to steer the conversation back on course. “Do you eat food?”

Superman looked a little taken aback at the abrupt change of topic. “I don’t need to, but I like to,” he replied.

“Oh, good, because I’m planning on making pasta salad. How does that sound?”

“It sounds delicious,” he said warmly, with another one of his amazing smiles. Lois felt her knees almost give way from under her, and firmly counselled herself to get a grip. _It’s just Superman,_ she told herself. _Oh, who am I kidding, that’s a total oxymoron!_

“…Well, I only know how to make four things, and this is the only one without chocolate,” she managed, and he smiled again.

Lois led him up to her apartment and opened the door, snapping on the light and illuminating her slightly untidy apartment. She felt embarrassed, and began to pick things up. “Uh, luckily my sister Lucy is out of town for the week. Normally she lives here with me,” she said, balling up an empty crisp packet and carrying some dirty dishes into the kitchen. “She’d probably faint if she saw you in the apartment,” she continued, coming back into the living room.

Superman was taking off Clark’s jacket. “Let me take that for you,” she offered.

“Thanks,” he said, handing it to her. “I guess you’ll see him before I do.”

“Are the two of you… friends?” Lois asked, curious, as she walked back into the kitchen and began taking out ingredients from the cupboards. She’d really never thought about it before, even though she knew Superman had saved Clark at least once, after she and he had both been thrown out of a helicopter by that madman Trask, so they had to have talked. It was just hard to picture somehow. Clark never seemed to be around at the same time as Superman – she’d never seen them interact, or even in a room together, come to that.

“I guess you could say that,” said Superman, following her. “We have a few things in common.”

“You and Clark?” Lois snorted. She couldn’t think of anything less likely. What would _Superman_ have in common with a country boy like Clark?

“Yes,” Superman said with a slight smile. “We both know what it’s like to feel out-of-place in the big city, for instance.”

“…Oh.” Lois couldn’t argue with that one, and felt suddenly awkward for laughing at the idea of them being friends. To cover it up, she turned on the radio.

 _“We interrupt this programme to bring you a special news bulletin,”_ an announcer said. Superman’s head instantly snapped towards the set.

_“We have a runaway express train on the green line. It’s just barrelled through Hobbs River station, heading south at over 75 miles an hour. At that rate, it should reach the main Metropolis terminal in eight minutes. That area is being evacuated, but there are over 300 people at risk on the train itself.”_

Lois’ mouth fell open. She had to go there, now, and cover this! “I’m sorry, Superman, dinner’s going to have to wait. I have to go.” She strode into the living room to grab her bag.

“So do I,” he said, already heading towards the open window.

Lois’ eyes widened. “Wait! What are you doing?”

“I’m going to stop the train,” he replied. Lois shouldered her bag and ran over.

“You _can’t!_ You gave your word!”

But Superman’s eyes were determined, his expression resolute. “I have to, Lois. You know I have to.”

Lois sighed. Of course he did, and she wasn’t going to be the one to try and talk him out of saving the lives of three hundred people, either. She nodded.

“Go. I’ll meet you there, and try to contact Clark on the way,” she said. Superman pushed the window open wider and flew out. Lois hurried out of the front door, locking it behind her as she pulled out her mobile phone with the other hand and dialed Clark’s number. “Come on, Clark, pick up…”

 

By the time Superman finally returned to her apartment, Lois was asleep on the couch, having dozed off whilst waiting for him. She stirred as he softly said her name and sat up. As soon as she saw Superman, her hand went to her hair, trying to tidy it. “Oh… you’re back.” He looked dirty and dishevelled, and she noticed that he was hovering about an inch above the floor.

He followed her glance. “Sorry, I didn’t want to get your floor dirty.”

“Oh, don’t worry about _that_ ,” Lois said dismissively.

Superman smiled and gently landed. There was a pause, before Lois said tentatively, “I think you did the right thing tonight… using your powers. I know they said you weren’t meant to, but… Well, it was an amazing save.” Superman had intercepted the runaway train minutes before it impacted with the terminal, pushing back against it with all his strength until it slowly ground to a halt. None of the three hundred passengers had been injured at all.

“Thank you,” Superman said, but he looked unhappy, staring at the floor. Lois felt a pang as she saw his obvious conflict between using his powers to save people in immediate danger, or not using his powers and keeping them out of danger in the long run. He needed to know that someone cared and was there for him.

“Superman… Listen, it’s not your fault,” she said gently. “I don’t believe that your powers are causing the heatwave. Nor do Clark, Jimmy and Perry. Lots of people don’t believe that crack Dr. whoever’s theory. We’re all behind you.” He was meeting her eyes now, but he still looked upset. “Three hundred people owe you their lives from the events of the last couple of hours alone. Going back to since you first arrived in Metropolis, I think you’ve helped everyone somehow or other. There’s a reason it took you and Jimmy so long to do that map.” She smiled encouragingly at him. “Not to mention the countless times you’ve saved _my_ life by now.”

Superman nodded. Lois patted the seat next to her, and he came and sat down, resting his head in his hands. She’d never seen him looking so… vulnerable, so _human_. There was a dirt smudge just there on his left cheek; Lois almost reached out to wipe it off.

“I know that,” Superman said. “I haven’t been able to help as many people as I’d like, but I’ve helped out wherever I could, and it seemed like I was doing some good around Metropolis.”

“You _were_ -” Lois began, but broke off as he continued speaking.

“But to suddenly find out that all this time, I’ve been causing harm to the very people I was trying to help, by trying to help them…” He shook his head. “What am I supposed to do about that? I obviously can’t restrain myself from using my powers while I’m here. Maybe-”

Lois could see exactly where this train of thought was heading and cut him off. “Don’t even _think_ about leaving Metropolis,” she said sternly.

“What if Metropolis would be better off without me?” Superman countered. Lois shook her head; she refused to believe that could ever be true.

“How could that possibly be the case?” she asked him. “Metropolis _needs_ you.” She paused, the next sentence almost tripping off her tongue, but she held back, afraid to say it, and finally settled for saying it very softly, “ _I_ need you.”

Superman was looking intensely into her eyes, and his lips were just _there_ waiting to be kissed, and it was so obvious for her to just lean forward that little bit and close the remaining distance.

After a second, he began to kiss her back. His lips were so warm and soft that Lois felt like she could go on kissing him forever. Kissing Superman. Kissing _Superman. Kissing Superman._

But after several long, wonderful moments, Superman broke the kiss. “Lois-”

Lois snapped out of her lovestruck haze. “Is there something wrong? Was that… not good?” she asked, panicking slightly.

He smiled. “No, it was very, very good. It’s just…” He looked down at his dirty costume and then back up at Lois. “It’s not quite the right moment.”

Lois nodded. “Mmhmm, no, you’re absolutely right. I agree with you,” she said briskly, covering up her disappointment.

“Thank you,” Superman said, and kissed her cheek. He got up from the couch. “Do you mind if I use your shower?”

Lois stared at him, her mouth open slightly, as her overactive imagination promptly provided a visual to go with that request. A _very_ detailed visual.

“…Lois?” Superman asked uncertainly. Lois shook herself.

“Of course not! Go naked! – I mean, go ahead!” Lois cringed at her Freudian slip. _Why do I always do that??_ She bustled around the apartment in order to cover up her embarrassment, hunting down a spare towel and washcloth for him to use.

“Thank you very much,” Superman said, taking them and disappearing into the bathroom.

Lois stared at the bathroom door as it closed behind him, biting her lip and grinning to herself. “In your face, Cat Grant,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was a long chapter. Does Lois have a mobile phone? I'm not actually sure.


End file.
